earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Penny Black
History (Submitted by Oracle) Background: 1944 - 1961 Penny's parents had both met whilst serving in the military during the Second World War. They left the military after the war to start a family. Penelope was their fourth and youngest child. Penny Abnett: 1961 - 1979 Penny's older siblings did not give her many breaks. They bullied her at every turn, usually claiming that their parents had spoiled Penny as she was the youngest. Childhood was rough for young Penny, but she credits it for making her the woman she would one day become. Penny Abnett: 1979 - 1985 After finishing school, Penny wanted to serve her country and honor her parents' military service. In so doing, she joined the Women's Royal Naval Service, becoming a commissioned officer. At first, Penny worked as a weapons analyst until she somehow made the right connections or impressed the right sort of people to get recruited into the top-secret Lionheart Program — working on finding combat applications for the technology which Veidt and Osterman had begun sharing. Little did Penny or her co-workers know that Adrian Veidt was only sharing his technology with them in order to have them take on the risk of the dangerous trial and error needed to create the Intrinsic Bombs. Penny Black: 1985 - 1987 Aboard the HMS Tintagel, a warship converted into a secret lab which housed the entire Lionheart Program, Penny helped design a lot of tech that probably rivals much of what we have today. She did not have much of a personal life, only taking shore leave to go to bars. The last thing Penny was looking for was a person to settle down with, but that's still what she ended up finding. One day while in Scotland, Penny met a guy who was different from the others. He was funny and disarming, and Penny didn't quite understand the emotions she felt around him, but she liked the way he made her feel. When she had to return to her ship, she told him to meet her in London in six weeks. He did just that. Ten months later, Penny had a wedding ring on her finger and had just given birth to twins when the Tintagel docked in London and Penny was asked to return to duty. Penny promised her young husband this would be her last tour with the Tintagel and when she returned in a few months' time, she would transfer to a clerical position in the city. This final tour was rough on Penny. Her heart ached for her twins and husband. But she survived the ordeal by telling herself she'd soon be home and she'd soon be kissing her husband and holding her babies. Some observers claim the blast came from the Tintagel as it sailed up the Thames, others insist the detonation came from St. Mary's College. Whatever the case, the Tintagel vanished in the blast, not a trace of it surviving... or so it was believed. Penny Black: 2014 Twenty-seven years and fifty-two days after the intrinsic explosion, the wreckage of the Tintagel suddenly appeared in Bjorland... with a single survivor on board. Though alive, Penny Black had been changed.Network Files: Penny Black 1 Britannia: 2014 - Present Missing Data Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by The-Chief) The nations, not so blest as thee / Must in their turns, to tyrants fall; / While thou shalt flourish great & free / The dread & envy of them all / "Rule, Britannia! rule the waves, Britons never will be slaves." "Rule, Britannia!" - James Thomson, 1763 Threat Assessment Resources * Lionheart Drive Fusion: ** Enhanced Physicality: '''Penny's body is boderline superhuman in regards to strength, reflexes, resiliency, and running speed. ** '''Enhanced Senses: '''Penny's senses are horned to perfection. ** '''Intrinsic Lightning: '''Penny can discharge intrinsic energy her body has previously absorbed in the form of electrical bolts from her hands. ** '''Intrinsic Technopathy: '''Using the tech absorbed into her body, Penny can interface with various forms technology via a mental link. ** '''Intrinsic Sensitivity: '''Penny can sense certain forms of intrinsic energy. * '''Britannia Armor, Mk 1 ** "Azure Mane" Sensor System: 'The colorful hairdo on Penny's helm is not just a bold fashion choice but special fibers that gather data about the local environment and feed that information on Penny's brain. ** '"Charter of the Land" Powered Exoskeleton: 'With this suit's internal mechanics, penny can keep pace with some of the most powerful metahumans. When armored, Penny has Class VI Strength. ** '"Generous Flame" Intrinsic Blade: 'Drawing on Penny's intrinsic energy to power this weapon, the Generous Flame is fierce blade. ** '"Guard the Fair" Integrated Life Support System: '''So armored, Penny is not affected by most forms of radiation, toxins or impurities in the air, and should be wounded, the suit can deliver defibrilations or perform automated chest compressions. It also has air conditioning. ** ''"Happy Coast" Repair System: '''The suit can enact minor repairs in the field. With Penny's assistance, moderate repairs are also possible. ** '"Matchless Beauty Crowned" HUD-equipped Helm: Penny's view in her helmet relays a vast number of information on the suit's systems while also feeding critical information directly into Pennys mind. ** '"Native Oak" Armor with Reinforced Intrinsic Field: '''Made from the hull of the HMS Tintagel, the Britannia suit has a built-in resistanceto damage which would compromise the suit's intrinsic bonds, making it highly resistant to most forms of damage. ** '"Never Will Be Slaves" Psionic Dampening Array ** "Rule the Waves" Intrinsic Relocation Matrix: '''With the suit assisting her channeling of her intrinsinc manipulation ability, Penny can bend space to relocate herself to another location, usually limited to a distance of a hundred miles or so, but increased with familiarity. ** ''"Sky-Tearer" VTOL Propulsion: '''Using her intrinsic energy to bend gravity around her suit and jets to navigate, Penny can hover and fly. * '''Military Training' ** Master Martial Artist: '''When boosted reflexes and strength combining with her military training, Penny is a deadly fighter. ** '''Expert Markswoman: '''Penny's a regular sharpshooter. ** '''Expert Strategist: '''Penny knows how to think tactically. * '''World-Class Weapons Engineer: '''Penny genius for violent machinery knows few limits. Weaknesses * '''Anger Management Issues: '''If her pride is hurt, Penny tend to be little extra aggresive. * '''Behind the Times: '''Penny tends to forget about things like smartphones and satellites. Analytics * '''Physicality: 6 - World-Class / Superb * 'Occult: '''3 - Trained / Exceptional * '''Weapons: '''6 - World-Class / Superb * '''Experience: '''4 - Expert / Enhanced * '''Ranged: '''6 - World-Class / Superb * '''Strategy: '''4- Expert / Enhanced Trivia and Notes Trivia * Britannia joined the Justice League in 2017 nominated by Black Canary. Notes * The numbers 27 and 52 appear again, both as the amount of time Penny was missing, as well as her address. * The names of her parents as well as the alias of Danielle Lanning are nods to her creators. * The month she was born was when she debuted in ''Flashpoint. * She is a composite character with the British hero Lionheart. Links and References * Appearances of Penny Black * Character Gallery: Penny Black Category:Justice League Members Category:Metahuman Category:ARGUS Category:Martial Arts Category:Composite Character Category:Class VI Enhanced Strength